Fireworks
by starbuckfaerie21
Summary: Joel & Alex watch fireworks together.


Fireworks

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly I own neither _Saving Hope_ nor Daniel Gillies.

 **Pairing: Joel & Alex** (Jalex)

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary:** Alex and Joel watch fireworks together.

Alex Reid sat on the swing on the back porch of the house, watching the fireworks that lit up the evening sky, with a glass of pinot noir in one hand. It was the Fourth of July and she'd had the day off. But Joel was working at the hospital. Luke was at a sleepover with Jacob and by some miracle she'd gotten both Theo and Charlotte to sleep in less than half an hour.

She could think of only one thing that could make this night better.

 _Or rather one person._

 _Joel._

Alex took another sip of wine from her glass and tried not to think about how much she missed Joel.

As a child she'd always loved the Fourth of July, watching the fireworks and having family barbecues with her brothers.

 _Especially Luke._

But now Luke was gone and as she sat alone on her front porch listening to the faint boom of the fireworks Alex couldn't help but think about the day her son Luke was born.

 _The day that Joel had almost been blown up._

She knew that the joy of Luke's birth should've overshadowed the pain of nearly losing Joel but the sound of the fireworks brought back too many unpleasant memories.

A red orange firework suddenly went off into a five-pointed star above her head. And instead of being awed by it, the sound made her shudder.

Alex took a deep breath, picked up her phone from the porch railing beside her and dialed a familiar number.

The phone rang.

 _Once._

 _Twice._

 _Three times._

She knew he wouldn't answer, but the tightness in her chest eased when she heard his voice.

"Hi, you've reached Doctor Joel Goran. I'm sorry I can't take your call right now. But if you'll leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I possibly can. Thank you."

Alex heard the beep and thought of something to say that wouldn't sound completely ridiculous.

"Hey, Doctor Goran, it's me. I know you can't answer because you're probably swamped…But I…I just needed to hear your voice. I love you. Come home soon. Bye."

Alex hung up the phone and took another sip of wine.

Joel Goran smiled as he pulled up in front of the house. In fact he hadn't been able to stop smiling since he'd gotten Alex's message shortly before leaving the hospital. The only reason he hadn't answered the call was because he'd finished his surgery early and wanted to surprise her.

Joel opened the front door and walked through the house. It was quiet so he knew the kids were asleep. After a moment he remembered that Luke was at a sleepover.

"Hey, Reid, you still up?" Joel called softly.

There was no reply but he saw the back porch light on. And he saw his beautiful wife seated on the glider outside.

He smiled as he pushed open the back door and stepped outside. The door squeaked gave the faintest of squeaks in protest.

Alex's breath caught in her throat, and she jumped startled by the sound.

In a few quick strides, Joel was right behind her, placing his hand gently on her shoulder.

"Alex, it's me." He said, keeping his voice soft and even as he stepped around the glider and sat next to her.

"Joel, baby, you scared me." Alex whispered, trying to catch her breath.

"My apologies, Doctor Reid. I was trying to surprise you." Joel said as he leaned towards her and greeted her with a kiss.

"Oh, you surprised me all right, Doctor Goran." Alex replied, setting her wine glass down so she could wrap both arms around her husband as she returned his kiss.

"And you are jumpier than usual. What's wrong?"

Alex shook her head, "It's nothing…Just the fireworks. How was your day?"

"Long." Joel replied, exhaling as he leaned back against the glider and pulled Alex closer so that her head rested on his shoulder. "How was yours?"

"Same." Alex whispered softly, kissing the mole behind his ear. "Charlotte and Theo are asleep. I missed you."

 _Alex Reid you saucy minx._

Joel thought as he flashed her one of his trademark Joel Goran grins.

"I know. I got your message. And if it makes you feel any better, the feeling is completely mutual, Reid. I missed you too."

"It doesn't." Alex said, burying her face in Joel's neck and inhaling his familiar scent.

 _Arrogance_

 _Passion_

 _Cologne._

 _It never failed to turn her on._

She was just about to tell him so when another firework went off, making her shudder again.

Without asking Joel took off his leather jacket and draped it over Alex's shoulders.

"Reid, you're shaking. Are you cold?" Joel asked, wrapping his arm more tightly around her.

Alex shook her head, "No. I'm okay. It's just the fireworks."

Joel nodded, and gently tucked a loose strand of his wife's dark hair behind her ear. "What about them?" He asked softly, prompting her.

"They just make me think about Luke's birthday."

 _Luke's birthday?_

 _What did Luke's birthday have to do with fireworks?_

 _Was Alex missing him because he was away at the sleepover?_

Then after a moment it clicked for Joel.

 _The explosion._

 _The fireworks reminded Alex of the explosion on the day Luke was born._

As if she read his mind she whispered, "They remind me of the day I almost lost you."

Joel took her hand in his and squeezed it, "Hey…Look at me…" Joel said, using his free hand to raise her chin so her hazel eyes met his brown ones. "I'm not going anywhere. Do you hear me, Alex Reid?"

Alex nodded and drank the rest of the wine from her glass.

"Good." Joel said, taking the glass from her hand and getting to his feet. "Now, let's go upstairs and see if we can't make some fireworks of our own."

The sound of Alex's laughter echoed through the house as Joel picked her up and carried her inside, locking the back door behind him.


End file.
